


Howlers and Pearls

by EscapingArtist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BAMF Hermione Granger, Co-workers, Don't worry Hermione takes care of it, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Good Draco Malfoy, LGBTQ Character, Toxic Masculinity is the worst, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22480582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapingArtist/pseuds/EscapingArtist
Summary: They are just friends. Until some bad dates and insightful friends make them reconsider
Relationships: Daphne Greengrass/Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Neville Longbottom/Theodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 27
Kudos: 126
Collections: Strictly Dramione Valentine’s Day Fic Exchange Fest





	Howlers and Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HufflepuffMommy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffMommy/gifts).



> Written for the Strictly Dramione Valentine's Day Fest! My prompt was "dragon hide loafers, pearl necklace, howler, "please don't take this the wrong way, but..."
> 
> WordsmithMusings is my Quik Quotes Quill and of course JKR owns all the things

Hermione stretched out her arms, fingers inching towards the pen that had rolled under the desk. Someone cleared their throat and she startled, slamming her head into the unforgiving wood “Fucking shit damn merlin’s saggy balls!” she spat out, gingerly backing out from under the desk “Bugger” she added, rubbing her throbbing skull.

A pair of shiny, clearly new and expensive, dragonhide loafers came into her field of vision. Her gaze slowly traveled up until she was looking into the amused face of Draco Malfoy. “Such language Granger” he drawled and gave her a slight smirk.

“I can think of a few more descriptors just for you Malfoy” she muttered and he snorted.

“I’m sure you could” he conceded “Considering how intelligent and well-read you are, you could probably insult me in five different languages with favored phrases going back a few centuries.” Hermione’s eyes narrowed “That almost sounded like a compliment.”

Draco just gave a cryptic smile and extended his hand. She eyed him warily before allowing him to hoist her unsteadily to her feet. Her vision swam and then cleared. Looking down she realized her hand was still cradled in his. Her insides fizzed and popped at the contact and she let go abruptly, stepping back to smooth her hair and test the sore spot on her head.

“What were you doing under there?” Draco asked in amusement and Hermione huffed.

“I dropped my pen” she replied sourly “And then you startled me.”

“Forget you were a witch again? Why didn’t you just accio it? Also, a pen?”

Hermione’s face flushed scarlet, “I forgot” she muttered grumpily “I was in the zone, my pen rolled off the desk and I just went after it. And I’ve told you, pens are more reliable.”

Draco laughed, but with none of the malice that would have been there when they were kids, he shook his head at her and smiled affectionately “Granger, what are we going to do with you?”

“I can think of a few things” her mind whispered traitorously and she valiantly pushed back that thought.

She glared at him gestured at the stack of parchment he was holding “I’m assuming this is the report.” She snatched the papers from him and started reading it over quickly. “Interesting.” She murmured, “If we apply this theory to the data already gathered from….” She trailed off and looked up. “Thank you, Malfoy,” she said, “This is exactly what I needed.”

“At your service” he said with an elegant bow.

“If only” her brain sighed and she rolled her eyes, “I must have hit my head harder then I realized,” she thought.

Draco paused at the door “Oh, Potter wanted me to remind you that we are doing Ginny’s birthday dinner at Blaise’s new place. I believe his exact quote was ‘tell Mi that I will be shutting the lights off at 5:05 so she better get herself out of there on time.”

Hermione groaned “I’m late ONE TIME in my ENTIRE LIFE and he can’t let it go.”

“Well,” Draco said with a laugh “It was his wedding.” Hermione balled up a nearby piece of parchment and tossed it at Draco’s head. He caught it easily and flicked it back towards her. “Oh,” he added, “He also said to tell you that dates are welcome. If, you know.”

Hermione bit her lip “He knows damn well I don’t have anyone to bring” she huffed “Now he’s just trying to embarrass me.” Draco shrugged and waved as he headed back to his office.

At 4:45pm Hermione slammed the last folder closed and laid down her pen. She rubbed her eyes and gathered up her things. She was determined to be on time and looking fantastic.

**

Draco sat at the bar, surveying the crowd. He’d been early, the flat was too quiet and his brain wouldn’t stop buzzing, so he decided to head over and watch the crowds. Most people here, he reflected, were acting like his Father’s precious peacocks. They were strutting and preening and trying their best to call attention to themselves. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a sigh “Unlike me” he said softly to himself, “The last thing I want is to be noticed.”

A rush of cool air swirled in as the door opened, and he glanced up. He stared at the newcomer with not even a pretense of subtly. It was Granger, logically he knew that, but he couldn’t wrap his mind around it. The curls that framed her face were wild, not like the severe control she exerted over them at work. He had a flash of sinking his hands into them as she…. he shook his head sharply but couldn’t tear his eyes away. Her maroon top hugged her curves and made her skin glow like cinnamon or caramel. He wanted to brush his lips and tongue along the length of her neck and see if she tasted as good as she looked. “Get a grip Malfoy” he growled to himself and schooled his features carefully. Hermione spotted him then and made her way across the bar, he pulled out the chair and she sank into it gratefully.

“Hey Malfoy” she said pleasantly “Glad I’m not the only one here early.” She glanced around and sighed at the crowd, which was growing and getting progressively louder.

Draco signaled the bartender and handed her a drink “cranberry and seltzer” he whispered conspiratorially, tipping his own ruby-colored drink in her direction “I find it is the best way to prevent annoying and overly prying questions.” She smiled appreciatively and took a long sip. “You look amazing Granger” Draco said sincerely “I’d tease you about it being Gryffindor red but it looks too good on you.”

Hermione considered him over the rim of her glass. Usually, Draco’s compliments, his whole approach really, were less…straightforward. She swirled her drink and watched the bubbles pop and fizz. Quietly handing her a non-alcoholic drink, that was the type of low-key thoughtful thing she was used to. It made this more…direct approach slightly disconcerting.

Blaise appeared and Draco jumped up to hug his oldest friend. Hermione watched them covertly. There had been a lot of surprises as she got to know the Slytherins during 8 th year, the biggest had been how affectionate they all were. It was endearing, and a little hot if she were being honest, the way they were all so casual with their touches. Her eyes lingered on Draco, she could freely admit he was easy on the eyes and the way the shirt pulled across his shoulders was…enlightening.

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose; she and Malfoy had a relaxed kind of friendship. They worked well together when paired on projects, out with friends they sparred and joked. There also was a slightly deeper, unspoken, bond. It was one they formed over their shared experience of doing everything they could to keep the people they loved alive through the war…and then their own valiant efforts to find ways to cope with the aftermath. It was good, a balanced friendship, it was steady and it was safe and Hermione most certainly did not want to rock the boat by imagining what it would feel like to have his intense gaze focused solely on her, or the feel of his hands against her skin.

This distressing train of thought was thankfully interrupted by a blur of red hair and energy as Ginny tackled her from behind. “It’s the birthday girl!” the ginger sang out “Did you miss me?” She gave Hermione a smacking kiss on the cheek before collapsing into a nearby chair.

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his already disheveled hair “She might have pre-gamed a little” he said apologetically to Hermione, who just raised an eyebrow and smirked at him.

“Oi! Ferret!” Ginny called “Get over here and say hello.”

Draco and Blaise gave exaggerated bows and Blaise started a flowery speech about the passing of another year and yet Ginny looking younger than ever... before he was drowned out by calls for more drinks. They moved to tables when Pansy and Ron strolled in and soon Theo and Neville were slipping into a seat near Hermione. “Hello loves” she said warmly, kissing each of them on the cheek “How are you?”

Neville smiled and put his arm around Theo “Pretty good” he said “I’m puttering around in the dirt and Theo is doing his best to blow himself up in his lab. So, the usual.” Hermione laughed and listened as they regaled her with tales of their latest experiments.

The sound of her laughter made Draco look up, she had a hand on Theo’s arm, smiling at something he was saying. He didn’t have even a moment to try and name what he was feeling before Blaise leaned over “Granger looks good tonight” he said conversationally, shrugging and keeping his face impassive as Draco glared at him “Just saying.” Blaise inspected his fingernails for a moment “Have you ever considered, even just for a moment, that you two would be amazing together?”

Draco ran a hand through his hair “We’ve got a good friendship going on Blaise. I’m lucky to get that. I don’t want to ruin things.”

“Interesting” Blaise mused “A few months ago if I asked you that you would have said ‘Not interested. She’s great. Not my type’ etc. But now, it’s no because you don’t want to ruin things.”

“Don’t you have some pots to scrub?” Draco grumbled and Blaise patted him condescendingly on the head.

“Owner my dear boy” He reminded him “My job tonight is to be charming and win over the clientele.”

**

“I mean. You know I love you, Mione. You’re great and all. But you are a little intense. I mean. I bet most guys are scared to even approach you. Plus, would you just be able to kick back and have a little fun? Do you think?” Ron gestured around the room, trying to drum up support but no one would meet his eye.

“Are you saying I’m no fun Ronald” Hermione asked with a dangerous edge to her voice. “Or are you saying I’m not someone worth being interested in.”

Ron gulped, he was in dangerous water and wasn’t quite sure how to get out of it. “Oh! I love this song. Pans. C’mon, let’s dance.” Pansy rolled her eyes, the ploy was obvious, but let herself get dragged onto the dance floor.

“That was close” Ginny whispered loudly to Harry who dropped his head into his hands at the Weasleys in his life. People drifted off to dance or get more drinks and Hermione was left fuming in her chair. She could be fun, she thought mutinously, she could let loose.

“Hermione Granger. As stunning as the day we graduated.” She turned to see Cormac McLaggen smiling down at her.

“Hello Cormac,” she said pleasantly “Having fun?”

“I’ll be having more fun if you dance with me” He said playfully and Hermione paused for a moment. Part of her was longing to be home, on her couch, with a book and her cat and the other part was dying to show Ronald Bilius Weasley that she wasn’t “intense” and “unapproachable.”

“I’d love to Cormac” she said with a smile, and let him lead her out to the dance floor.

Draco had been chatting with Luna and Daphne and glanced up as Hermione brushed past with Cormac. “Why is she dancing with that wanker?” he asked in a low voice.

Daphne gave him an amused look while Luna considered thoughtfully. “I suppose it’s because he asked her,” Luna said simply and Draco’s stomach twisted.

**

“Draco, dear” Narcissa said as she sipped her tea “The daughter of a dear friend is moving into town and I would like you to show her around, maybe take her out for dinner.”

Draco sighed “Mother, that isn’t very subtle.”

Narcissa shrugged elegantly “If that is all that happens it will still be a kindness to someone new to the city. If it becomes more, well, she is lovely and from a good family and is from out of the country so doesn’t have the…complicated relationship with our family name that so many do.”

“Alright, Mother. Of course, I will” Draco said woodenly.

“Lovely. I’ll just give you her address and you can set it all up. Now, how is work going?”

**

Hermione fussed with her hair in front of the mirror, putting it up than taking it down. Nothing felt quite right. Ginny lay on the bed, reading a magazine and calling out the juicy bits to Hermione. Hermione “mhm’d” in the right places and continued to try on and discard outfits. “Ginny” she finally said, “What am I doing?”

“Uh, going on a date?” Ginny answered quizzically “Maybe getting laid? Having fun?”

“But, Cormac?” Hermione sighed “He’s just…”

“Fit? Into you? Available? I don’t see what the problem is.”

“Yeah, I guess” Hermione remained unconvinced but she’d agreed and it wasn’t the worst way to spend an evening…right?

There was a knock at the door (as a rule Hermione didn’t grant floo access until the third date) and Ginny bounced upright “That’s him!” she squealed “Have fun. Be a little stupid.” She waved to Hermione and vanished through the floo.

Hermione opened the door to Cormac grinning at her and holding out a single rose. “Oh, thank you” she said, a little flustered “Let me just go put this in water.”

“Alright,” He followed her in and looked around “So this is the flat of Hermione Granger eh? You’ll have to give me the full tour later.” He winked and she smiled awkwardly.

“Right, ok, um, ready to go.” She said, slipping on her coat and grabbing her bag. “Where are we headed?”

“Dinner and drinks. After that, we’ll see.” This time he actually raised an eyebrow at her along with a wink. Hermione swallowed hard; this was not looking promising.

Landing with a bump, Hermione steadied herself on Cormac’s arm and looked around. They were in Hogsmeade and he directed her towards the Three Broomsticks. “Oh,” she said, laughing a little “I haven’t been back here in ages.”

“Still the same” he said with a happy sigh “Rosmerta doesn’t look like she’s aged a day.” He held open the door and Hermione went in, waving at Rosmerta before slipping into a booth. She perused the menu, noting that it did indeed have all her old favorites from Hogwarts. “What are you drinking?” Cormac asked jovially and Hermione bit her lip.

“I think just a soft drink” she said carefully.

Cormac gave her a condescending look “You watching calories? Or pregnant or something?”

Hermione gave him a frosty glare “I just don’t want to drink anything.” He shrugged and ordered a double firewhiskey for himself.

Covering safe topics like the weather and how their week had been going so far let Hermione relax just a little. She wanted to give Cormac the benefit of the doubt, maybe he was just nervous or trying to impress or something. She started to tell him about her latest research project but he shifted in his chair and his eyes were darting around the pub, so she let the subject drop.

“Remember Sluggy’s party?” Cormac said with a laugh, sliding closer to Hermione “You looked fine that night Hermione. I couldn’t keep my hands off you.”

“Oh, I remember,” she said sourly “I believe I  _ asked  _ you to keep your hands off, a couple of times in fact.”

“I was young, I just figured that ‘no’ meant ‘try harder.” He said with a smirk.

“As long as you know better now.” She replied pointedly and he shrugged.

“Haven’t had any complaints.” Hermione wrinkled her nose, she wasn’t sure that was really the same thing as knowing better, but she did not feel like picking a fight.

Cormac paid the tab, spreading out the tip so Hermione could see just how generous he was being. “May I see you home?” He said and she laughed and nodded. He looped his arm around her waist, his fingers trailing just slightly down. “Should I apparate us straight inside?” he trailed off and looked at her suggestively.

“Doorstep is fine” she responded with forced cheerfulness. His face fell slightly but he nodded and landed them with a less than graceful thump.

“Thanks for a fun night Cormac,” Hermione said.

He grabbed her wrist as she turned away. “One for the road?” He asked with a wink and before she could answer he had tilted her head back and pressed his lips to hers. His tongue stabbed at her mouth for permission but she kept her lips tightly shut and after a moment he gave up. It wasn’t a terrible kiss, although her neck hurt from the sharp angle and it did bring back memories of fumbling teenagers in dark alcoves.

“Ok goodnight, talk to you soon.” She was in the door and shut it behind her before he could try anything else.

**

Draco strolled up to the address that Adora had sent him, loosely holding a small bouquet. He knocked and after a moment the door opened to show a slim beauty with honey gold hair and big brown eyes. Her lips were plump and pouty and her dress certainly drew attention to her…assets. She was, he decided, cute as the proverbial button. “Hi,” she said breathlessly “It’s so good to meet you.”

“Lovely to meet you too” he said “I’m so glad you were free.”

She gave a lilting laugh and took the flowers. “Make yourself at home,” she said, nodding to the living room “I’ll just put these in water.” Draco wandered around the room, looking at the photos that were artfully arranged. He had paused at Adora laughing in the midst of a bevy of beautiful girls when she reappeared in the room. “All ready” she chirped and he offered her an arm.

They landed outside The Lockhart, what Draco could only assume was some Hogwart graduate’s idea of a bad joke, and he ushered her in. Adora picked up the menu then set it down laughing “You should just order for me” she said “I’m sure you know what is good.”

Draco paused “What sort of things do you like?” he asked.

“Oh,” she said “I like pretty much anything. Whatever you think is good. And some white wine of course.” Draco nodded and placed the order before smiling at Adora and asking how she liked London so far. “It’s really fun,” she said brightly “I have a few school friends here and so I’m going out. My internship starts next week so then I know I’ll be busy busy.”

“Remind me again what you are doing?” Draco asked and she laughed again.

“Working for one of Mother’s friends. PR firm. Just doing a little bit of this and a little bit of that. Building experience” she sipped her wine “But tell me about YOU. I hear you are some hotshot analyst at the Ministry?” She gazed at him and Draco couldn’t help but sit up a little straighter.

“Well, hotshot is going a bit far. I am in research. Assist the other departments. So, if the Aurors come across something or the DOIMC has a question I help clear it up. Specialize in potions but also do a decent amount of work in magical creatures and charmed objects.”

“Intelligent AND good looking,” she said with a wink, “I’m a lucky girl.” Draco chuckled and shrugged. “So.” She continued “What kind of trouble do you like to get up to?”

“Oh, I’m fairly tame.” He said modestly “I work, I read, I play a little quidditch.”

Adora reached out and ran a hand approvingly up his arm “That’s why you are so fit” she commented

“Museums, plays. You know. The usual.” He continued, trying to ignore the reaction her touch was provoking.

She wrinkled her nose and gave a little sigh “I try to be a good girl and like all those things” she admitted “But, there are just some Pureblood expectations that I can’t seem to stay true to.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and pouted daintily at him “I do so try though.” Draco swallowed hard and turned his attention to his food.

He landed them deftly on the steps of her flat and she turned and smiled up at him through her lashes. “Nightcap?” she asked sweetly and he laughed and shook his head.

“As delightful as that sounds. I’m afraid I need to be going.” Part of him, a rather large part actually, was screaming at him. What was he doing? He knew nightcap was code for snogging and maybe more. He just couldn't. He silently blamed his Pureblood upbringing but wasn’t sure that was it.

Adora stuck her tongue out in mock disappointment “Alright, if you are sure,” she said in a slightly husky voice “I guess you’ll just have to make it up to me next time.”

Draco leaned forward and kissed her on the cheek “I look forward to it.” He said and bowed as she turned and went into her flat.

The first thing Draco did when he got back to his flat was floo call Theo. Well, ok, if he were being honest that was the SECOND thing he did after…another thing. But it was still top priority. “Look mate” he said when Theo’s head appeared in the flames “I know it is kind of late but can I come over? It’s too loud here.”

Theo gave him an understanding look, “too loud” was the code they’d developed for when Draco’s thoughts were starting to swamp him. “C’mon through” he said “Neville’s here but we are just having a night in.”

“Thank you” Draco said gratefully and stepped through the flames. Theo pressed a cup of tea into his hand and gestured to the couch but Draco began to pace around the room. Theo and Neville exchanged glances and settled in more comfortably, when Draco was like this it was better to just wait it out.

“I went on a date” he finally blurted out and Theo raised an eyebrow “Her name is Adora, daughter of my mother’s friend. She’s hot. Single. She was flirting with me.”

“I don’t see the problem” Neville said in a stage whisper

“Wait for it” Theo quipped back

“She asked me in for a nightcap. A NIGHTCAP. And I couldn’t do it. What is wrong with me?” He flopped back into a chair and took a long pull of his tea.

“It’s ok you know” Theo said conversationally “To not want to jump right into something physical.”

“Tell that to Blaise” Draco muttered “He would be castigating me right now.”

“Which is why you are here” Theo pointed out “There is nothing wrong with wanting a connection first.”

“yeah” Draco said, running a hand through his hair “You’re right.” He sat quietly for a few moments, watching the fire pop and crackle. “Sorry” he said finally “I should go. I’m interrupting your evening.”

“Stay” Neville said warmly, summoning the teapot “You haven’t had a nightcap yet and since you left Adora to come to us we insist.” Theo laughed while Draco groaned. 

“I’m never living this down, am I?” 

“Not any time soon mate.” 

**

“He’s going to ask me out again” Hermione said matter of factly. Daphne looked up from Luna’s lap with an eyebrow raised.

“Is that good? Bad?” She asked

“Yes?” Hermione answered with a laugh. “He was…fine. A bit awkward and forward but…fine? Ugh,” she said, sinking lower in her chair “I can hear Ginny in my head telling me to stop being so frigid and just take him to bed.”

“That’s not you” Luna said quietly, stroking Daphne’s hair lightly and Hermione snorted

“So everyone is reminding me. I know, I’m prickly and unapproachable.”

Luna gazed at Hermione quietly “Is that what you think it is?” she asked and Hermione shrugged “I don’t think so” Luna continued “I think that you need more than physical connection. You need them to light up your heart and your brain as well. Why is that wrong?”

Hermione leaned back in the chair and stared at the ceiling.

**

The next morning, Hermione was at her desk staring blankly at the memos in front of her. She was antsy and could barely sit still and wasn’t quite sure why. Draco breezed in and plunked a large takeaway cup on her desk. “Extra strong coffee today Granger.” He announced “St. Potter needs us in the conference room. Something big.” Hermione brightened and gathered up her things, following Draco out of the office.

When they arrived in the conference room, Harry had his head bent over an elaborate map and was gesturing and talking quietly to Angelina Johnson. He looked up and beckoned them over. “Last night between the hours of two and four am, six different businesses in Diagon Alley were burglarized simultaneously. No alarms or wards were tripped and places were trashed. When the owners were able to sort everything out, they each reported exactly one item missing.” He flicked his wand and a list appeared on the wall. “Diatomaceous Earth from the agriculture supply, greased waterproof paper from a deli, glycerol from the supplier of St. Mungo’s, a metal cylinder from Eeylops, and sulfuric and nitric acid from two different potion supply stores.”

Draco and Hermione paused, eyes running over the list.

“Sulfuric and nitric acid and glycerol can be combined to make nitroglycerin” Draco said, turning to Hermione

“And Diatomaceous Earth along with being a common pest control is a binding agent…” Hermione replied, writing notes rapidly.

“Greased wrapping paper is slightly out of date” Draco pointed out

“True” Hermione responded, “But if you were trying not to draw attention to yourself it would be easy to get and effective.”

“I’ll give you that” Draco conceded “On its own a metal cylinder wouldn’t”

“Agreed” Hermione cut in “But if the other components had already been obtained it would just be a matter of combining them.”

“It is the only logical option” Draco said and Hermione nodded. “Dynamite” He announced, turning to Harry and Angelina who had watched the verbal tennis match with their mouths hanging open.

“That’s what they are making” Hermione added helpfully “All of those are components can be combined to create dynamite.”

“But, magic” Angelina said in confusion.

“Sure” Draco agreed “Magic is simpler but it is also incredibly traceable. Few wizards understand dynamite or would be able to put it together that those are the ingredients needed. If a blast went off, they would be looking for a magical trace.”

“Ok” Harry said grimly “So, how do we trace it?”

Hermione and Draco glanced at each other. “Did they take the entire container of Diatomaceous Earth or just scoop out a sackful?” Hermione asked.

Harry scanned over his notes “Took the sack, but spilled out a large portion of it in transfer.”

Draco’s exhaled in relief “Then get some of the spilled portion. DE is basically fossilized remains of...well some ancient sea stuff. Anyway, it is organic material so you should be able to do a reuniting and tracking spell on it, which will lead you to the sack that was taken.”

Harry’s brow cleared “Ok” he said, conferring with Angelina who nodded and raced out of the room. When she was gone, he turned to them with a smile “Thanks” he said gratefully “That was amazing by the way. How did you know all that?”

Draco and Hermione shrugged “Potions and Muggle studies mainly.”

“Well, you just solved that faster than I could have imagined and were finishing each other’s sentences. You are like some super scary smart power couple.” Harry laughed and gathered up his notes, missing the flush on Hermione’s face and Draco shifting from foot to foot.

“OkWellThenBackToWork” Hermione said in a rush and fled the room.

Harry raised an eyebrow and Draco shrugged “I’ll catch up to her and we’ll get the report to you” He said and did his best to stroll casually after Hermione.

Heading back to her office he almost smacked into Cormac, who was leaning casually against a wall talking pompously to Hermione. “Well yes, Elemental Fire is only the hottest new restaurant in town. I mean it was hard to get a reservation but being in Magical Games and Sports does have its perks.” Draco rolled his eyes and tried to go by “So, I’ll pick you up at 7 then.” Cormac continued.

“Sure, fine, sounds great” Hermione said tiredly.

Cormac turned and saw Draco. He did his best to look down his nose at the blond. “What are you doing here?” He hissed and Draco raised an eyebrow.

“I work here” Draco replied and Cormac rolled his eyes.

“Figures they let any kind of trash into this department,” he said, gesturing around “I mean, what do you bookworms do all day? Probably makes it hard to get a date.” He paused and gave Draco a condescending smile “Of course the whole ex-Death Eater thing probably makes you less than popular with the ladies.” He pushed past Draco and left.

Draco ground his teeth together, trying his best not throw a hex at Cormac’s retreating figure. “Huh, if only he could see Adora. He’d change his tune about this bookworm ex Death Eater’s dating potential.” Draco smirked and picked up a parchment, he just had to hope she was free…

**

Hermione stumbled as she and Cormac landed. He tucked her arm possessively into his and sailed into the restaurant. Hermione sank into the booth and groaned internally when Cormac slid in next to her. “So, Hermione” Cormac started when there was a cough behind them.

“Granger, McLaggen, fancy seeing you here.” They turned to see Draco, with a stunningly beautiful witch clinging to his arm and simpering up at him. Cormac was gaping at them, eyes flicking back between the blond and his date. Hermione could almost see the wheels in his brain turning and wondered if smoke would start to pour out soon.

She jumped up quickly. “You should join us! We have plenty of room.” Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she tried to fit all of the begging and pleading she had into her eyes.

Draco shrugged and turned to his date “What do you say?”

The witch laughed musically and leaned closer into him “Whatever you say. I’d love to meet some of your friends.”

Hermione wanted to gag, and she also felt slightly like hexing the coy look off the other witch’s face. Instead, she extended a hand. “Hi, I’m Hermione Granger. I work with Draco.”

“Lovely to meet you. I’m Adora. Adora Belle.” She took Hermione’s hand limply and gave it a light squeeze before dropping it.

Hermione’s eyes widened “Adora…. Belle?” she asked and the girl nodded. “What a charming name.” Hermione managed to squeak out. She glanced at Draco and had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. She could tell he was just putting it together and he looked a little nauseated.

They were saved by a waiter coming over to take their order. “Ah yes my good sir.” Cormac said pompously “I’ll have your best firewhiskey and the lovely little piece with me will have a white wine.”

“Soft drink” Hermione cut in with an apologetic smile at the waiter.

There was an awkward pause as the waiter jotted down their order and left. Adora flashed Cormac a smile “It is good to know that there are still gentlemen out there. Hermione, aren’t we lucky that we each found one?” Hermione hummed noncommittally and fingered her wand in her pocket. “I mean” Adora went on “I just love when a guy takes care of me by ordering for me and all that.”

“Yes,” Hermione said in a bored voice “yes when he knows you well enough to know what you like or anticipate your moods it can be quite lovely otherwise; he just looks like a Neanderthal.”

Draco pressed his lips together and stared hard into space trying to keep from laughing aloud. 

“So,” Adora said brightly “You work for Draco? As an assistant? Secretarial?”

“Assistant Director actually,” Hermione said coolly “Draco and I are colleagues.” She gave Draco a half-smirk and he knew he owed her for not pointing out that technically HE worked for HER.

Adora’s smile became a bit forced “And you?” she asked Cormac.

“Magical Games and Sports” He answered promptly, although neglecting to mention he was a junior assistant.

Draco excused himself and Hermione fiddled with her cup “So, Adora, what brings you to London?” She asked, vowing to make an effort if only to prevent herself from being abandoned with Cormac.

“Interning at the Magdalena PR Firm” Adora replied and Hermione sat up.

“Oh, how interesting’ Hermione said, leaning forward “They are the ones handling the Vampire Coven debacle, right?”

Adora laughed and shrugged “Oh possibly. I’m just doing this and that” She leaned forward confidentially to Hermione “Really I’m only doing this to try and earn my MRS.”

“MRS?” Hermione asked, trying to remember if this was a special level different then OWLS or NEWTS.

Adora wriggled her left ring finger. “YOU know.” She simpered “Mrs.”

Hermione forced a smile “Ah yes, of course. I was a bit slow on that one. Would you excuse me for a minute?” She pushed back her chair and hurried to the bathroom so she could laugh and then bang her head against the wall in private.

Draco passed Hermione who was just coming back from the bathroom. "She seems lovely" Hermione said with wide-eyed innocence

"Shut it Granger" Draco growled back 

"No, really she's just. I can't quite put a finger in the right word. Cute, charming, lovable. I feel like there is a perfect synonym somewhere and I just can’t remember it. Plus, she ‘Cs’ to have a lot going for her” Hermione snorted

"Did you just make a comment about her breasts Granger” Draco was trying to sound unimpressed

"I would never. I am sure she has lots to recommend her." Hermione said solemnly.

"That's it. If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’d been drinking”

"Not a drop, but I’m reconsidering it with how this evening is going." She pinched the bridge of her nose "I knew this was a bad idea."

"Yes well," Draco sneered "Cormac hasn't changed a bit since our Hogwarts days and Adora can barely string a sentence together. So maybe I’ll meet you at the bar."

Hermione and Draco both glanced at the table, where Adora had scooted her chair closer to Cormac. She swatted at him playfully, one hand covering her mouth and eyes wide. Cormac’s chest almost visibly puffed with pride and they could see his eyes lingering on Adora’s many... assets. The lilt of her voice chiding him for being “so bad, what am I going to do with you?” reached them over the music.

“Do you think,” Hermione began with amusement “That if we stay away a little longer, she’ll just climb into his lap and start snogging him, or does the mating dance of the self-centered and vapid go on longer than others?”

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed heavily “Even though this is my last date with her, I don’t really want to find out.” He strode purposefully back towards the table with Hermione trailing behind. 

Rejoining their dates Hermione tried her best not to scowl or glance at her watch. “Ah, Hermione” Cormac said loudly, “Adora here was just telling me about how different things are done in our neck of the woods then what she is used to.”

“Oh yes” Adora said winningly “I mean, like your outfit Hermione. It’s such a bold choice, the witches like you in France wouldn’t wear that. Muggles would I suppose. But certainly no one like you.”

Hermione looked down at her outfit, it was essentially the same thing Adora herself was wearing. “What do you mean” Hermione said neutrally “I don’t understand.”

Adora smiled wider and glanced at Draco “Oh, don't take this the wrong way! You know, not giving a damn about convention and just doing you.”

Hermione arched one eyebrow. “Do you mean because I’m Muggleborn or because I fill out my outfit with my rack, ass and thighs?” Draco smirked into his drink and refused to meet his date’s eyes; Cormac was glaring at Hermione who met his gaze calmly. 

Adora laughed and waved a well-manicured hand at Hermione “You are SO funny, Hermione. Such a kidder.”

“Yes,” Hermione said blandly, “Ask anyone. It is one of my most well-known traits.” Draco had made the mistake of taking a drink the moment before and promptly choked on it. His coughing and spluttering distracted attention and Hermione sat back with a smirk.

Draco threw back the rest of his drink and stood, holding out an arm for Adora “Granger, McLaggen” he said politely “It has been a most enlightening evening.”

Hermione tucked a curl behind her ear and tried to keep the laughter out of her voice. “One of a kind I’d say.” She agreed “I’ll see you tomorrow Malfoy.”

She watched as Malfoy squired Adora out of the restaurant, impressed despite herself by his seemingly unconscious moments of gentlemanliness.

“Fucking Death Eater Spawn” Cormac hissed venomously and signaled the waiter. Hermione held her tongue, not wanting to make the poor waiter overhear her tirade.

“Mr. Malfoy paid the bill in full sir.” The waiter said “And sends his regards to you both.”

Hermione arched an eyebrow at Cormac who muttered “Show off” as he stuffed his wallet back in his robes. She was suddenly so very tired and even though she knew she should call Cormac out for his comments about Draco she was just done and announced she was ready to go.

When they got outside, Cormac tried to take Hermione’s arm. She looked down at his hand like it was a venomous tentacular. “What are you doing?” she asked frostily.

“I thought I’d just side apparate us along to your place,” he said with a smirk “Unless you’d rather go to mine?”

“Oh, I’m going home,” Hermione said flatly “Alone.”

Cormac laughed, but it trailed off when he saw Hermione’s flinty glare. “You serious?” He cried incredulously “We’ve gone out twice now! Those dinners weren’t cheap.”

“Are you implying I owe you?” The words cracked out sharply and Hermione felt her magic fizzle.

“I mean, owe sounds so transactional” Cormac laughed feebly “I just thought.”

“You have until the count of three to get out of here before I repay my ‘debt’ to you with every hex I know.” Hermione’s wand appeared in her hand and Cormac’s eyes widened. He disapparated before she got to two.

Hermione conjured a Patronus “Daphne, Luna” she said tiredly “Please may I come over?”

**

Draco and Adora were strolling through London on their way to Adora’s flat. “Well” Adora huffed “Cormac was pure gentlemen but that HERMIONE is certainly a show-off. I suppose when you look like  _ her  _ the lack of a social life leaves you plenty of time for career advancement.”

Draco stopped abruptly “Excuse me?”

Adora flicked her hair over her shoulder and laughed musically “Well, she’s just. And her hair. Plus, should she really be dressing like that? I mean I suppose she’s sort of exotic or something.”

“Hermione Granger,” Draco said coldly “Is one of the most brilliant and powerful witches I have ever met. Her intelligence is only matched by her kindness, generosity and forgiving nature.”

Adora pouted prettily but Draco wasn’t done “And as for her looks” he sneered “I can guarantee that almost every male, and many females, in the Ministry have fantasized about the sinful things they’d like to do to her and how they are aching to hear what she sounds like coming undone.” He paused “I know I have.”

Adora crossed her arms and scowled, looking like a petulant 5-year-old. “Sounds like you should just date her then” she snapped.

“An excellent idea” Draco agreed “If she’ll have me.” He bowed curtly and turned on his heel, striding down the road. Once out of sight he disapparated, landing on Theo and Neville’s steps and banging heavily on the door.

**

“Her name is ADORA BELLE. Adorable? Can you even?” Hermione spluttered, pacing around the kitchen “What is he thinking? She can barely string a sentence together. Has NO interests of her own. I swear if I shined a light into one ear, you’d be able to see it out the other. That’s not what Draco needs. He needs someone to challenge him, keep him on his toes.”

“Oh” Daphne drawled “You mean someone like you?”

**

“Theo, I swear, he was worse than my father’s peacocks. Strutting around without a meaningful thought in his head. Only interested in building himself up, not caring at all that he has one of the most interesting and intelligent witches alive right next to him. She deserves a partner, someone to listen and challenge and support her.”

“Hmm” Theo hummed “You mean like you?”

**

Neither Draco or Hermione had much time to dwell on the uncomfortable revelations brought up by their friends. At work the next day they were thrown into a multinational dragon smuggling case that kept them going from daybreak until they collapsed in exhaustion at night for a whole week. On Friday, they could finally pass everything off to the DMLE and the entire department sagged under collective relief.

Which was why Hermione was less than thrilled to see the sheepish face of her best friend poking around her office door. “Harry” she said warningly “It is 4:59 on Friday afternoon. If you are bringing another assignment Circe help me…”

“No, no” Harry assured her but was rubbing the back of his neck self-consciously. “It’s just that the Valentine's Day party is tonight and Ginny wanted me to remind you all.” Hermione opened her mouth to speak but Harry cut her off. “I know. I know. I tried to get her to reschedule but she pulled a Molly on me and…”

Hermione groaned and put her head on her desk “You get one hour from me” came her muffled reply “Make a big deal I’m there to Ginny then let me slip away for some peace and quiet.”

“Yes, of course. You are the best. I love you sis” Harry ducked out and she could hear his feet clattering down the hall.

**

Hermione wove her way through the crowds at Grimmauld Place. Almost everyone from the DMLE was there as well as Ginny’s Quidditch teammates and an assortment of Hogwarts alum. “At least I should be able to slip out easily,” Hermione thought to herself as she spotted Fred and George, decked out like overgrown Cupid's, and went to catch up.

Draco stepped out of the floo and dusted off his pants. The pink and red decorations were nauseating and his head was already pounding but he’d promised and he figured he could last an hour or so. He set off in search of Ginny but pulled up short when he heard the grating voice of Cormac McLaggen.

“Oh well. She didn’t leave unsatisfied THAT’S for sure.” There was raucous laughter and Draco quickly looked in to see Zacharias Smith and Ernie Macmillan nudging each other. “Those quiet ones though.” Cormac said with a self-satisfied grin “Wildcats when they’ve got the right motivation.”

“I can’t believe you got the Gryffindor Princess to stop talking long enough for anything” Ernie sniggered and Cormac leered.

“Just had to give her something better to do with her mouth, eh boys?”

Draco felt hot and cold. He’d thought from what Hermione said that she wasn’t going to be seeing Cormac any more. But if she had changed her mind, or even just had a little fun with him, she didn’t deserve to be talked about in this lewd way behind her back.

“She even let me gift her with the most charming pearl necklace.” Cormac tipped his glass back and drained it, then wiped his hand across his mouth. “I tell you. Why anyone would spend money on the real thing to get in Granger’s knickers is beyond me. Why a few drinks and some pretty words and she was BEGGING to wear my pearls”

Draco snapped. He stormed into the room and hoisted Cormac up by the shirt front. “Don’t you EVER speak about her that way again” he seethed “What she chooses to do behind closed doors is personal. Not something to be thrown around for a cheap laugh to build up your ego.” Everyone had gone quiet and Cormac’s eyes darted around, looking for a way out. “Hermione Granger is smarter, kinder and more interesting than anyone I know. If you are LUCKY enough to be given the time of day by her, you’d better work to earn it.” He set Cormac down and turned to go. Cormac exhaled and just then Draco pivoted and punched him square in the nose. Without saying a word, he stormed out of the house.

Hermione had heard everything. Well, not everything, but enough to piece together what Cormac had been doing. She knew if she stayed, she’d hex him into oblivion so she almost ran for the floo and tumbled through it into her quiet living room. Not wanting to waste the incandescent rage currently boiling in her she whipped out her wand and began to conjure.

**

The noise of the party had swallowed most of the scene, leaving Cormac to heal his nose and pretend nothing had happened. That is until a Howler materialized in the center of the living room and unleashed a tirade in Hermione’s strong voice.

“CORMAC MCLAGGEN YOU MISOGYNISTIC ASSHOLE. YOU ARE BARELY WORTH WASTING THIS MAGIC ON BUT I WANT TO MAKE SURE EVERYONE KNOWS ABOUT THE STUNT YOU PULLED. YOUR DISPLAY OF ABHORRENT TOXIC MASCULINITY IS DISGUSTING AND THE FACT THAT YOU MADE UP BLATANT LIES ABOUT ME UNDERSCORES THAT I MADE THE RIGHT DECISION BY DUMPING YOUR ASS AFTER TWO DATES AND REFUSING TO SO MUCH AS KISS YOU. SINCE YOU PROBABLY NEED A DICTIONARY TO EVEN UNDERSTAND HALF OF WHAT I JUST SAID LET ME MAKE IT CLEAR. I’D SAY YOU WERE A TOAD BUT THAT WOULD BE AN INSULT TO TREVOR. IF I EVER HEAR YOU TALKING ABOUT ME LIKE THAT AGAIN. I WILL HEX YOU UNTIL YOU CAN’T SEE STRAIGHT.”

The Howler incinerated and Cormac wished he could vanish too, as all eyes turned to him.

**

Draco was in the shower letting the water slide over his skin in an attempt to cool the rage still eating at him. There was a gentle knocking on the glass and he cautiously slid the door open. A Howler was hovering in midair. It unfolded and he heard Hermione’s voice. “Fuck,” he thought “Of course. I shouldn’t have tried to fight her battles for her or called MORE attention to what that wanker was doing.” His mind refocused when he realized she was speaking in a completely calm voice.

“Thank you so much.” The Howler said sincerely “I have never had anyone stand up for me in that way and I felt so grateful that you cared.” There was a long pause and then she said in a rush “I’m free tomorrow if you want to go out. Happy Valentine's Day" Before the letter burst into flames.

Draco smiled to himself, suddenly feeling much better than he had ten minutes ago.

The next night, Draco stood nervously outside Hermione’s door. He tightened his grip on the flowers and knocked. It swung open and the sight of her silhouetted in the doorframe took his breath away. “Daffodils,” she said taking the bouquet “They are beautiful. Thank you.”

“They symbolize new beginnings,” he said.

“As well as desire and affection returned” she responded playfully. Draco’s mouth opened but he just smirked and closed it.

“Should’ve known I couldn’t pull one over on you Granger” he laughed. He held out his arm “Shall we go?”

Hermione bit her lip and looked indecisive. “Don’t take this the wrong way but I've had about enough of posh places. How about we stay in tonight.”

Draco’s stomach flipped “Whatever you want,” he said sincerely and allowed himself to be drawn inside.

Sometime LATER

The queue for Blaise’s newest venue was already wrapping around the block. Draco guided Hermione past it with one hand on the small of her back. From somewhere way back in the line he heard Adora’s sour voice ask “Why do THEY get to go to the front? I thought you had pull.” The press was clamoring for a photo and they obliged, kissing gently then smiling at the camera. “Merlin are those real?” one reporter gasped pointing at Hermione’s chest.

Hermione flushed but Draco leaned in and whispered: “She means the pearls love.” Hermione’s face cleared and she laughed slightly running the necklace through her fingers. “They are” Draco confirmed, he caught sight of Cormac’s sour expression back in the crush of people, Adora hanging off his arm. “When you have the chance to adorn a treasure like this you don’t waste the opportunity on tawdry imitations.”

THE END

**  
  
  
  
  
**


End file.
